


Sleepless

by Liepe



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: Fluff, Humour, I hope, M/M, Mostly friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:55:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liepe/pseuds/Liepe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tai is an awful person to have in the same bed as you, and Izzy knows this from experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I really wanted to write a fic with Izzy and Tai in it and I finally did it. Woo! This is my first attempt at a Digimon fic so I hope I didn’t do too badly. Izzy is 11 years old and Tai is 12. I’ve only watched the English version of this show so I am going to be using that. Reviews would be much appreciated (hint, hint).

Izzy resisted the urge to kick Tai back as he felt a foot connect quite hard with his back, his eyes shut tightly and drawing his legs closer to his chest, regretting in not insisting that he’ll sleep on the floor.

Tai gave another obnoxious snore that had Izzy’s eyes snapping open and curling himself into an even tighter ball, trying to calm himself down enough to resist the urge to murder. He had forgotten that Tai takes up more than half the bed, sleeping like a star fish on his back, loud snores coming out of him, sometimes constant and other times at random. It drove Izzy insane that he thought about getting out of bed and sleeping out of the couch, and he would have if he didn’t feel too tired to move and it was _his_ bed, he had rights to sleep in it. If anyone should move it should be Tai.

Izzy sighed, turning onto his back with clear annoyance on his face, hands behind his head, determinedly staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore the snores in his ear. He released a big yawn, too tried to lift up a hand and cover his mouth politely.

“Oh shut up already Tai,” he muttered softly, rubbing a knuckle against his eye and trying to suppress another yawn.

Tai mumbled something Izzy couldn’t comprehend, turning onto his side facing Izzy, snuggling closer into the pillow with a slight smile on his face, looking peaceful. Izzy looked at his friend with curiosity. People say that a person looks younger than they were when sleeping but to Izzy Tai just looked... asleep. That was it. Peaceful and content, yes, but still sleeping.

Sleeping and now snuggling into Izzy’s side. Izzy blinked at the sudden movement that Tai made, attaching himself firmly to the side of Izzy’s body. A little uncomfortable with his personal space being invaded, Izzy attempted to move a little to the side, mindful not to wake Tai up. Tai didn’t seem to take the hint and closed the gap that Izzy made. Izzy gave a frustrated sigh and tried to move again but it seemed that Tai was moving with him.

Izzy turned onto his side, facing Tai, so to give himself more room to move across the bed, not that it was doing much good for Tai seemed determined to stick to Izzy’s side. Izzy was forced to stop when he felt the edge of the bed, glaring sullenly at his friend, who just snored in his face in response, much to Izzy’s displeasure.

Eventually, after a lot of brooding and yawning, Izzy managed to doze, despite Tai’s snoring, kicking, mumbling and snuggling; making a mental note to himself before sleep fully took him.

_Note to self:_

_I hereby promise to never sleep in the same bed as Tai ever again._

_Even if the alternative was a concrete floor._

_I would rather sleep on hard ground than with this clinging baboon._

Ten years later Izzy broke that promise, but he didn’t mind so much. The sex was a nice apology for the lack of sleep.


End file.
